bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mazeka369/The Complicated Trip
Chapter One Not long ago Nui and Jvaa departed from the rest of there team. They had been ordered by Master Toa to go do something and they followed that order by heading northeast towards a section of abandoned buildings near Artakha's coastline. They thought that they could just simply look around and regroup with there other team members later. At least they were "doing something" just as Jvaa had recalled while leaning inside a small abandoned building to have a look. "I have a bad feeling about this place." Nui admitted. "Just relax, there isn't anything or anyone here we can't handle." Jvaa replied with asureness. "Maybe we should go somewhere else." "Don't tell me your afraid of the dark." Jvaa mocked. "I'm not it's just that-" Before Nui could finish what he was saying Jvaa spotted something glimmering from a doorway inside a building. Jvaa began walking toward the shining sight. He stopped in the doorway of the building to have a good look of the place. The building was made out of stone and was square with no floor. There was a doorway and two windows on the left and right side carved in the building and a wooden table pressed against the right wall of the building with old items. One item on the table was a green crystal mask that reflected the light that shown on it. Jvaa walked toward the table and picked up the mask. After carefully examing the mask he realized it was in the shape of Hau (Mask of Shielding) and that it was hollow filled with a strange gas-like substance. While Jvaa looked at the crystal mask Nui was standing outside slowing walking until he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Nui stopped to look and saw two red menacing eyes floating within shadows created by two buildings. As Nui focused on this sight the eyes disappeared. Knowing what this sight was Nui carefully walked away. "Jvaa! We're not alone! There's Rahkshi!" Nui cried. With Jvaa's attention fixed on the mask griped in his hands he faintly heard Nui. Unable to completely understand what Nui said Jvaa is unaware of the monsters that lurk in the shadows of the area and the danger he is in. While danger emerges Jvaa feels some kind of connection with the mask infront of him. As if it speaks to him. Jvaa starts to lay the crystal Hau until he starts hearing a crackling sound. The Toa searched for the sound until he sees blue cracks forming along the wall on his left. Just as fast the cracks formed the wall burts apart with dust concealing the other side. Jvaa throws his arms in front of his face loosing the mask to protect himself. The dust had clears ed, revealing three dreaded Rahkshi. While Jvaa reaches for his arms three staffs cut him off. Jvaa slowly turns around and places his hands in the air by his head. "Uh-h, I surrender." Jvaa nervously says as he glances at the three Rahkshi. While rushing toward Jvaa, Nui notices Rahkshi swiftly moving about. Running fast Nui skidded by the building and sees the three Rahkshi that enclose Jvaa. The Light Toa takes a step forward charging his blade about to blast all three of the Rahkshi through the entrance until one Rahkshi deciedes to jump off the building and block the doorway. Two other Rahkshi follow jumping off the building. Nui aims his blade for the newly arived Rahkshi until he hears the hisses of Rahkshi surrounding him. Fear starts to affect Nui from acting. Nui slowly looks around and sees the countless Rahkshi surround him. Chapter Two Each and every Rahkshi moved slowly in toward them. "Well, this isn't g-good." Jvaa stated with a brief, nervous laugh following. Then their was a sudden peculiar sound. It was faint but sounded to be a thud. It sounded like a brutal fight was taking place nearby after hearing two more thuds and had Jvaa aad Nui looking back at each other. Both where still and the Rahkshi where still enclosing them slowly, anticapating to strike once close enough. There was two blocks between the Toa. Rahkshi were on the top of the stone buildings suronding them and there were plenty of Rahkshi inbetween those buildings. The place was crowded with Rahkshi as far as they could see. The thought of a Nova Blast came across Nui's mind. Each Toa hoped that whatever was the cause of the sounds weren't bad news. Jvaa had the sun peering on his left shoulder. The Toa of Fire looked back at the sun over the top of the ancient stone building that was lit well and under the blockadance of the clear light gleaming over it was shade placed at an angle on the soft brown dirt. The building Jvaa had came from now had a wide gap in the center of the wall opposite of the door. Jvaa then glanced back at the Rahkshi and strangely they stoped moving and stood still in there stances. Almost as if they where now statues, every single one of them that where in the two Toa sights. Both where puzzled. Why? What for? Out the corner of his eye Jvaa noticed a shift in sunlight that shined on his left shoulder. He turned toward the building and saw a green and blue Toa-looking figure laying on his back on the top of the building fencing off a Rahkshi that was really intending to kill this being. The sunlight was bright and directed, shading the figures out well. The Rahkshi was black and red being a Rahkshi of Darkness. The shade seemed to cling to the Rahkshi and the contrast in color was brought out well in the detail that was lost in the picth-black darkness. Jvaa raised his sword and ignited it in flames. All the other Rahkshi where still immobile, lifeless. The flames started to ripple accross his metal blade before surging outward at the Rahkshi submerging from the shade on top of a the building. The flames pushed up against the viscious Rahkshi and spreaded out quickly before dispearsing away. The Rahkshi flinched as it was pushed back and shrieked ferociously. The Darkness Rahkshi then swayed its staff at the green and blue figure. It managed to lifted up against this being's left side with the blunt edge of it's staff. The being had pushed up against the end of the Rahkshi's staff and was pushed off the building. He landed roughly on top of a Rahkshi near Jvaa. Then the Rahkshi around Jvaa jerked into motion. Nui close by was intruged by what he had seen in the past few moments. The Rahkshi that stood upright on atop of the building next to Jvaa had a strange vibe. Inside the casing of the Rahkshi of Darkness was a Shadow Kraata. These Kraata are ones who have exceeded their normal power spans. This Rahkshi had been asserted command of the this small arsenal of newly produced Rahkshi. They where assigned to obtain poccession of the crystal-green Hau Jvaa came accross earlier. Following Jvaa, Nui gathered a faint amount of his energies into the palm of his left hand. While the rest of the Rahkshi in the area where setting back into motion Nui threw up the sphere of pure white light into the air above his head. The sphere bursted outward in a brilliant display, for most of the Rahkshi near Nui where blinded for a good moment or their vision was obscured well at the instance. One Rahkshi next to Nui was incoherent to its lost of vision and swung it's staff. Nui took a quick step back away from it's staff and made his way from the Rahkshi. Nui was now running through an alley that was void of Rahkshi. Nui turned to his left to go inbetween two building where he had saw flames bursting out from and could hear a cling of blades colliding. Nui had passed up the clearance, skidded up against the side of a bulding, and pushed himself away from the wall, continuing to make way toward Nui. Several of the Rahkshi he had blinded had ther vision restored and followed in pursuit. Nui felt relieved to now be next to Jvaa's side firing elemental engeries and striking down Rahkshi with a green and blue being who appeared to be a Toa alongside him. Nui thought, if this was a duty he was riddened with, it would be best to have company. Chapter Three "Who are you?" Nui asked as he traded blows with a Rahkshi nearby. All three of the them were occupied by the Rahkshi. The being Nui and Jvaa met looked over his shoulder to Nui. "I'm Tourik, a Toa of Plantlife... but what about you all?" Each Toa fought against the swarm of Rahkshi. "My name is Nui, and this is-" "Jvaa, it's nice to meet someone who doesn't want to kill us." Jvaa interjected. Nui held some resent, but let it go. The large opposition of Rahkshi wasn't as plentiful now. Meanwhile, the Darkness Rahkshi that was on atop of the building where Jvaa had discovered the crystal Hau layed on it's side. Certain areas of the organic casing had an orange glow. The casing had been super- heated greatly by the blast of fire Nui sent to it by an amass of flames moments ago. Cinder covered the face plate, and powdery ash covered the metallic suit. Inside it's casing the Shadow Kraata shrilled silently in pain while the heat lingered. On the building's roof small flames were around the settled Rahkshi's body. The heat caused bluriness in the air. The Shadow Kraata still held on to life and in the admist, it's suit was slowly cooling off with each passing moment. Jvaa jumped out of the way of a Rahkshi's staff and grinned. In frustration the Rahkshi hissed. "So, how did you get into this mess exactly?" Tourik wondered. "We're apart of a group called: the Team of Heroes. Our leader, Master Toa ordered us to... investigate. So far, Jvaa managed to find a crystal mask in a building." Nui replied. "I could of sworn it talked to me." Jvaa added. Tourik was lost in thought. He knew what they where talking about. "That sounds familiar." Tourik had a sercret that he knew he shouldn't reveal. He needed to make up a plan. "Do you know anything about it?" Nui went on. "I'll tell you later. But could you show me now?" Nui struck down the last Rahkshi that faced them. The ground was litered with Rahkshi casings in the area. "Sure." Jvaa answered. Jvaa led the way into the stone grey building where he had found this mask. Tourik and Nui glanced back at each other before following. The three Toa were somewhat crowded in this small, square room. On a wooden tabled that was in front of them was the green crystal Hau. Jvaa placed his sword on his back and picked up the mask by the edges. He turned to Tourik and passed it to him. Tourik turned the mask around studing it carefully. "What do you know about it?" Nui asked. "Well..." Tourik knew they wouldn't trust him if he told them what was held inside the mask. He needed to think quick. Thud A sound had came from outside. The three Toa looked to the door frame of the building at the outside. They made their way out into the open. Several yards away the Darkness Rahkshi had it's back facing them while it was searching for them. It reared back and it's red eyes flashed before emitting a semi-circle of shadow that quickly grew, absorbing all the light in the area. In an instance the three Toa found themselves lost in pitch-black darkness. All of the sunlight that had shown in a large proximity was absorbed. A large, black dome was casted over a great distance. The three Toa were caught off-guard by suddenly being surronded by total darkness. Nui created a small aura of light in the palm of his left hand and held it up like a lantern. The glow only shown two feet in every direction. Nui could see the brown dirt beneath him. He then turned to his right and caught a glimspe of Jvaa's red and orange armour reflecting off. After seeing Nui, Jvaa pulled out his sword and channeled an array of flames. The flames danced accross his sword sending out a flickering glare that was enough for Jvaa to see. "Who turned the lights off?" Jvaa joked. Nui then turned to his left looking for Tourik. He only saw the side of the building. "Tourik, where are you?" Nui couldn't help to be fretful. It reminded him of his time on Metru Nui as a Matoran. He remembered the time he had gone through a dark tunnel with a Lightstone. Chapter Four There was a winged being that was in flight overhead. His armour was black, silver, grand, and had been made with the hands of skilled crafters. He paused midflight when his sharp red eyes had came accross a dome of shadow. This intrigued him, a half-globe of shadows as black as night time. He thought an investigation was necessary. Every Makuta in Artahka had been assigned to a specific task at the time by Icarax. His was to transport a being named Master Toa to a facility ran by Mutran and he had just completed the task. The Team of Heroes had came to Artahka to stop the Brotherhood of Makuta as they where this world's last chance at stopping them. They came in boats and assaulted Artahka's coastline. Afterwards Jvaa and Nui had been sent to scout out the area by Master Toa while Master Toa, Matoro and Mazeka went to Artahka's throne room to meet Artahka. Shortly after Artahka left, Icarax had managed to knock the three Toa unconscious. Icarax wasn't sure if he had accidently killed them but figured that he was certainly strong enough to had done so, but if they hadn't been strucked dead then they could wake up and pose a threat. The Brotherhood of Makuta had been spread thin and where busy at work so he couldn't have each of their bodies transported into a jail cell imediately at the same time. So he had his commander Sayrik carry the one he considered the most dangerous first. Master Toa, their leader, wasn't just an average Toa, he was unique. The Brotherhood of Makuta was now lead by Icarax and his operations on Artahka where to produce an army of Rahkshi and several other advance units. The Brotherhood was very busy at work. Icarax didn't scheme like the recently fallen Teridax, but instead he took direct action, even if that meant reckless acts. At the moment Icarax was cornered inside Artahka's shrine and was battling against Toa Matoro and Mazeka. The two had awakened while Icarax had sat in the throne Artahka once had poccesion of. Sayrik had completed Icarax's request in short time. Sayrik held Makuta Icarax like a deity. His creator, his purpose for existing, and considered his will divine. After all, he owed his existence to him. Sayrik had been created on Artahka with use of advanced technology. He was an artificially created Makuta. When the battle at Metru Nui took place, an army of organic Makuta had been created under Makuta Teridax's command with repurposed technology that had been made in Artahka that the Order of Mata Nui had lost sight and pocession of. However the Makuta created where very weak. They poccessed limited intelligence, could fly, and could channel shadow energy. They where rushed prototypes that hadn't met expectations of Chirox and Mutran, who where put in charge of creation of the Makuta army. The task of creating them was expensive with the need of a large power source, like the power plants in Metru Nui to run. Also a good deal of antidermis was needed, which was unwillingly supplied by Chirox until he no longer existed. The Bortherhood of Makuta had lost there battle at Metru Nui. Their plan to conquer Metru Nui and then expand their empire had been foiled. Destral, the Brotherhood's former base was ravaged and destroyed by the Order of Mata Nui. When the remainder of the Brotherhood retreated and fled Metru Nui they took refuge in Artahka while there presence was unknown. Icarax, Krika, Mutran, Bitil, Gorast, and Vamprah was all that was left of the Brotherhood of Makuta. During there hidden position on Artahka the decimated Brotherhood was taking action. Matoran , equipment, gear, and machinary would disppear. Until one day the Makuta revealed themselves with a brigade of Rahkshi and overrun Artahka. Icarax had the program of making Makuta intialized, but instead of making disposable pawns they would make fully developed, elite Makuta. Sayrik was one was these elite Makuta and was in charge of Icarax's group of specialized Makuta. He was chosen because he was the most powerful out of all the subjects. Chapter Five Sayrik descended into the shadow, like a figure sinking into black mist. Sayrik levitated down unto his feet meet the ground. The sight of him was lost in the field of darkness. Sayrik knew that a small division of Rahkshi hadn't came back from patrol, and that all Makuta on Artahka that he knew of where busy at work fulfilling Icarax's plan. He knew that an ordinary Rahkshi of Darkness couldn't of have generated such a spread out field of darkness. While the Brotherhood of Makuta was able to generate antidermis they could also make Kraata. In a few cases Kraata had grown in power and evolved into shadow Kraata. These Kraata where often chosen to lead divisions of Rahkshi. Sayrik figured that his brethren wouldn't hide in darkness against an opponent. Icarax had gave them the mentality that with their power and strength, that no enemy was a challenge. A shadow Kraata of Darkness was the reason why for this anomaly, Sayrik concluded. Though why go to this extent? And what had happened to all the Rahkshi? Could Toa be responsible? Then Sayrik reached out with his mind reading ability and caught the thoughts of Nui. A lone Matoran with a light stone travelling down a narrow tunnel was the mental image he could see. Meanwhile Nui and Jvaa where beside each other with their lit up swords. The glare of their light sources where faint and showed the brown dirt beneath them and the rows of stone buildings on their right and left. Darkness was all around them. Somewhere out there the Darkness Rahkshi lurked. Jvaa and Nui where frozen in awe. They where grasped in fear. Nui turned to Jvaa and spoke in an almost whisperous voice. "Did you see where Tourik went?" "No... but if he bailed on us then I'm not going to be very happy with him." "Me either." Then a pitter-patter eched, as in footsteps. Quick, rushed, sprinted footsteps. They sounded like they could of have came form anywhere. To be continued... Characters *Toa Nui *Toa Jvaa *Toa Tourik *Makuta Sayrik *Rahkshi Category:Blog posts